Between Sutras
by Jadej.j
Summary: Along the journey to the west, Sanzo-ikkou discover more than they bargained for in a quaint town. Lies, betrayal, & traps! Yaoi warning.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Everything except for Gohan & Kitsune do not belong to these authoresses: Jadej.j and Nekowingzero.  
  
First coauthored Saiyuki fic w/ a newbie to the anime. ^^U Please go easy on us. We's hate flames & flamers. Constructive criticism welcomed. Pairings are to be determined, but keep this in mind. This is a yaoi fic.  
  
Japanese Terms to Know & Learn ^.^  
  
Baka: Idiot  
  
Ero kappa: Perverted water demon  
  
Hanyou: Half-demon  
  
Harisen: Sanzo's paper fan  
  
Haraheta: I'm hungry.  
  
Hentai: Pervert  
  
Hikari: Light  
  
Itai yo: It hurts!  
  
Kisama: Swear word  
  
Kitsune: Fox  
  
Mou: Man (?)  
  
Ne: Hey or Isn't it? Or It is.  
  
Saru: Monkey  
  
Youkai: Demon  
~~~ Between Sutras ~~~  
  
A jeep cruised out on the open road. A young man with short brown hair drove this vehicle. To his right, a blonde haired sanzo sat, fanning himself with his infamous paper fan. Hey, it was good for something other than whacking his two annoying companions. A younger looking teen sat in the back, staring out, completely bored. The other one a red haired, red eyed man was also bored as well. Things were not going well for this group. They have yet to find another town in this sweltering heat.  
  
Gojyo lit a cigarette and blew out a buff of smoke. "Man, this heat is getting to me..."  
  
The monkey demon glanced over at the half-demon. He would have made some come back but he was hungry, very hungry. "Ne Sanzo, haraheta." In a split second, a harisen came crashing down on poor Goku's skull. "Mou... I'm hungry."  
  
Hakkai smiled. "We should be at a town either tonight or tomorrow, Goku."  
  
Gojyo smirked. "You're not going to disappear, Monkey, from hunger."  
  
Goku merely stuck his tongue out at the hanyou. "That's what you think kappa."  
  
"And he wonders why he's called a baka saru," Sanzo muttered to himself. He continued to fan himself as the sun rose high into the sky.  
  
Hakkai gave a small chuckle. "There is a small forest coming up. We can have lunch and be in the shade as well."  
  
Gojyo smiled. "That sounds good, Hakkai."  
  
"Good," Goku said sitting straight up. "The hentai smells bad enough as it is." He pinched his nose and waved his hand to emphasize his point. "I think his foul odor will kill me before I die from hunger."  
  
"Why you, Kisama." Gojyo reached over at Goku and hit the monkey on the head.  
  
"Sanzo~!!" Goku whined only to be thwacked on the head by one paper fan. "Itai yo!"  
  
Sanzo also gave Gojyo a thwack as well for disturbing the peace, meaning upsetting the baka suru, which then would cause him to whine to Sanzo.  
  
"Maa-maa." Hakkai spoke. "We are almost there."  
  
Gojyo mumbled. "Baka saru!"  
  
The blonde haired monk nodded his head. "Any word from the two of you," he shot a glare at the two in the back seat before pulling his gun out pointing at them.  
  
Goku promptly shut up, because his sun wasn't exactly in a good mood, but then when was he?  
  
Gojyo put his hands up and shook his head. Hakkai just smiled as the forest came into view.  
  
As he watched the forest come into view, Goku smelled water nearby so he was fidgeting around since Sanzo ordered them to shut up.  
  
Sanzo noticed how restless the saru had become. "What is it baka?" He really wanted some peace and quiet before some idiot of a youkai showed up.  
  
"I smell lots of water," Goku replied.  
  
"Ah that means bath time." Gojyo clapped his hands together and looked at Goku.  
  
Hakkai pulled up to the edge of the forest. "Well that means we can also have some tea as well."  
  
The saru noticed how Goyjo looking at him. What could the pervert be possibly thinking? "And I thought kappas knew where to find water."  
  
"Look here Monkey. I'm not all demon here..." Gojyo pointed at himself. "I don't' care about what you think either." He jumped out the jeep. "Let's get into the shade and relax for now."  
  
Sanzo for once agreed with him. "Hakkai, let Hakuryu rest for awhile. I don't want a tired jeep." With that, he stood up and walked over to the nearest tree before sitting down.  
  
Goku beamed at the thought of splashing into some cool water. He literally jumped out of the jeep and was about to take off.  
  
Hakkai stepped out of Hakuryu. "Come Hakuryu. Some cool water will be good for both of us."  
  
The said jeep transformed into a dragon and chirped. He perched on Hakkai's shoulder.  
  
Gojyo had entered the forest after the Monkey boy.  
  
Pausing for a moment, Goku had to sniff around for a bit before he sprinted off in the right direction, which wasn't far from the camp site.  
  
"Wait up, Goku." Gojyo hurried after the teen.  
  
Hakkai was setting up camp. He had pull out a pot for tea. He rubbed Hakuryu's nose. "Feels good to get out of the sun doesn't it, Sanzo?"  
  
"Hn," was the only answer the other received from Sanzo. He was glad to get out of the sun, but it wasn't like him to voice his thanks or appreciation.  
  
Meanwhile, Goku finally found the small lake. He stripped down to his undergarments and jumped into it.  
  
"Baka saru...can't we at lease get some water before you start bathing?" Gojyo had a pail in his hand.  
  
Goku merely pointed at the small waterfall, which lead to a river. "Kappa, why don't you go put that bucket under that nice waterfall and leave the monkey to his business, hm?"  
  
Gojyo rolled his eyes and got the water from the falls. "Try not to drown now." The red head then turned and head back to the camp.  
  
Goku splashed some water onto Gojyo in retaliation before diving back down where the kappa couldn't reach him unless he went into the water.  
  
Hakkai pull out some food. "So what would you like to have?" Green eyes look at the Priest.  
  
"Something edible," Sanzo replied. He wasn't exactly picky about his food.  
  
Hakkai started to make sandwiches. "Anything else then?" He smiled at Sanzo  
  
"Anything quick," Sanzo answered while turning his gaze to where the monkey and the pervert had gone. "I would like to eat something before the saru comes back."  
  
"I'll get you later Monkey. I have to get this water back to Hakkai." Gojyo then hurried away. He plotted how to get Goku back for getting him wet. He walked into the camp. "Here's the water Hakkai."  
  
Hakkai took the pail and poured some water into the kettle. With his power he heated the kettle. "Tea will be ready in a moment." Hakkai then held out a plate of sandwiches to Sanzo. "Here you go, Sanzo."  
  
The said person picked up a sandwich. "You'd better eat before the bottomless pit arrives. I don't want a hungry driver at the wheel." Sanzo then started to eat it.  
  
Goku swam up to the surface for some air. He needed oxygen to survive. As he glanced around, he noticed the kappa was nowhere in sight so he shrugged and started swimming around. The cool water felt really good after spending a few hours in the hot sun.  
  
Hakkai smiled and held the plate out to Gojyo. The red head took a sandwich from the plate. "Thanks Hakkai."  
  
Hakkai then took his own sandwich. "So Goku is still swimming?" Gojyo nodded to Hakkai.  
  
Sanzo raised a brow. The saru was complaining of hunger and now there was food but he was nowhere to be found. "Very strange for the saru." He voiced his thoughts.  
  
"Well he was hot too." Gojyo spoke up. He shrugged his shoulders.  
  
Hakkai stood up. "I'll go get him then." He moved gracefully towards the water hole.  
  
The sanzo merely hn'ed and went back to eating his meal before someone decided to fill his stomach.  
  
The topic of their small discussion was currently shaking himself dry and putting back his clothes. He hopped around a few fruit trees gathering their fruit. Of course being the food lover he was, he knew which ones were ripe and which ones to avoid.  
  
"Are you going to share those with us, Goku?" Hakkai had watched the boy pick the fruit. He had one of his small smiles on his face.  
  
Goku returned the smile with one of his own. "Sure thing except the Kappa can get his own." He handed off an armful of the fruit to Hakkai and returned to picking more fruit, well as much as he could carry.  
  
Hakkai shook his head. "Why do you think you and Gojyo fight so much?" He turned and head back to the camp site with the fruit in his arms.  
  
Turning around, Goku was about to answer the question when he realized he would be talking to air for Hakkai had already vacated the clearing. He soon followed with an even larger pile of fruit in his arm.  
  
Hakkai came back to Sanzo and Gojyo. "Goku says you have to get your own fruit, Gojyo."  
  
The red head growled. "Baka saru..."  
  
Sanzo raised a brow at what Hakkai had informed them. He finished off his sandwich to see the two arrive with armfuls of fruit.  
  
Hakkai sat down beside Sanzo. "Fruit?" He held one out to Sanzo.  
  
Gojyo just bopped Goku's head. "Just let me have a piece of fruit Goku."  
  
Of course, Sanzo 'hn'ed as a way of saying thanks and took the fruit being offered. He wasn't the touchy feely type of person and his comrades knew it.  
  
"Itai," Goku whined. He rubbed his abused head and glared at Gojyo before moving his pile of food away from the ero kappa.  
  
Gojyo sat down and glared at Goku. "Why me?"  
  
Hakkai munched on his piece of fruit. He put one beside him for the small white dragon.  
  
Hakuryu nuzzled his master before circling the piece of fruit and eating it.  
  
"Because you're an ero kappa," Goku chirped with his mouth full.  
  
Green eyes looked over at Sanzo. "Are you enjoying the fruit?"  
  
Gojyo then jumped Goku. "You take that back Monkey." He play fought with Goku.  
  
The blonde haired person looked at the human turned demon. He takes a bite of his fruit, though he sworn he felt something, a familiar presence.  
  
Goku in the meantime fought Gojyo. During their fight, he grabbed food so he could eat. Even while fighting, his mind was on his stomach.  
  
"Give me an piece of fruit you dumb monkey." Gojyo pushed down on Goku.  
  
Hakkai sweat dropped at the pair fighting. "Would you two go some where else to do that...like in the bushes?"  
  
"Ewwww!!!" Goku yelled out with mock disgust. "I would rather kiss Kougaiji than kiss the ero kappa!"  
  
"Some people are trying to eat here," Sanzo growled as he thwacked both combatants on the head twice.  
  
Gojyo stopped at look up at Sanzo. He rubbed his head. "What the hell was that for?"  
  
Hakkai then look into the forest. Something didn't feel right. "Sanzo?"  
  
Sanzo completely ignored the irritated Gojyo and the whining Goku. "Yes, I have been sensing it too for some time now." He bent over and picked up a large piece of fruit before hurling fast in the direction from where the energy was coming from.  
  
Lirin jumped and caught the fruit in her mouth.  
  
"Man ... why am I the only one not getting any fruit to eat?" Gojyo sulked.  
  
Hakkai was now standing and an energy ball in between his hands appeared.  
  
"You again," Sanzo growled in real irritation. He glared hard at her. It was amazing she was still standing. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Goku meanwhile clutched his precious food closer to him. She stole from them the last time and he was hungry so he ate quicker than normal.  
  
"Sanzo!!!" Smiling, she pointed her finger at him. "I want the Sutra."  
  
Hakkai's energy ball popped. "Well hello Lirin. Did your brother Kougaiji let you out today?" The red head glared at Hakkai.  
  
Gojyo shook his head. "This is all we need another kid."  
  
Goku stood up. "Nyoibo!" He summoned his staff and stood in a defensive position. "If you want to get the sutra, you'll have to go through me first!"  
  
Sanzo shook his head. That monkey boy never used his head in battle, but then again he was fiercely loyal to him. He wondered if it had something to do with being the first person the baka ever saw. "You already know the answer to that."  
  
Suddenly Lirin was picked up by her shirt.  
  
"Sanzo!!!" Kougaiji said with venom in his voice. He then looked down at Lirin. "And you should be back in the castle."  
  
"What do you want? Besides the sutras, killing me, or fighting Goku?" Sanzo asked. He wanted to get back on the road as soon as possible, even in his dry, sweltering heat.  
  
"Well I'm not in the mood to any of the above." He glared at his sister. "I came to get my little sister and to check out a rumor about another Sanzo in the area."  
  
Hakkai blinked. 'Another Sanzo?' He looked at the blonde monk and wondered what he would be thinking about that.  
  
Gojyo huffed. "One Sanzo is enough for me."  
  
The blonde haired Sanzo raised a brow. He hadn't heard anything about another sanzo. They were very few monks at his high status. He wondered if they should head into the next town and ask the local people. Frowning, he knew he had to ditch the youkai idiot and head there.  
  
Goku still had Nyoibo out just in case if Kougaiji was trying to pull a fast one. He wasn't sure what the other youkai was up to.  
  
"I was going to check out the town but I have to take my sister back to the castle first."  
  
Lirin looked at Kougaiji. "But I want to help find the other Sanzo..." She wailed.  
  
"Not this time. I have no idea what Sutra this monk has with him yet." Kougaiji looked back at Sanzo. "You luck out this time Sanzo."  
  
Hakkai kept his eyes on youkai as the pair then disappeared.  
  
"Man telling about finding something out and getting a break on it because of a little snag." Gojyo grinned. "So we go into town then?"  
  
Hakkai just remembered. "That town is still away yet..."  
  
"We leave now," Sanzo said, picking himself and his belongings up. He walked over to the car when he heard someone whining.  
  
"But Sanzo~!" Goku whined. He let his staff disappear and now was holding his food very possessively. "I didn't get to finish lunch!" Suddenly, a bullet found its mark near Goku's head, leaving a few strands of hair floating downward.  
  
"You'll eat in the jeep and don't create any messes," Sanzo ordered the saru.  
  
"Well it's time to go my friend." Hakkai petted the white dragon's head.  
  
Hakuryu chirped and finished eating his food with a few bites before turning into a jeep.  
  
Gojyo shook his head. "I'll get our stuff then." He quickly cleaned up the camp site.  
  
Meanwhile Goku gathered his remaining food, guarding it against the ero kappa. One could guess he was in love with his food.  
  
Sanzo immediately took shotgun in the jeep soon after the dragon transformed.  
  
Hakkai got into the driver seat. "What do you think of this other Sanzo?" He looked at the blonde monk.  
  
Goyjo put the stuff into the jeep and got into his seat. "Hurry up Monkey we are leaving."  
  
"There are few sanzos in the world," Sanzo said thoughtfully as he watched the saru ungracefully load his belongings as well as himself into the jeep. "The chances of running to one are slim to none. Seeing a second one is unheard of. I'm not sure if he is even one, but we'll see."  
  
"We'll soon find out won't we?" Hakkai got the jeep moving.  
  
"I wonder if he is anything like that fake we met a while back." Gojyo spoke up  
  
"If he is anything like the fake we met, let's just say he won't be sticking around this realm much longer," Sanzo said with a cold voice, while fingering his trusty Smith & Wesson.  
  
The village was bustling with people. They were going about their business, preparing for the next youkai attack. None of them knew why the sudden increase of demon activities near and in their area, but they weren't going to be pushed around. That was why they weren't as welcoming to demons even with diadems as Kitsune found out the hard way.  
  
Gohan sighed. This was no doubt his fault. The young teen had become a Sanzo suddenly. His master made him one as the demons were attacking the temple they were at. It happen so fast that Gohan didn't remember everything but all he did remember was the sight of his master being pull apart and the light that seem to take him away from the blood scene. That light may have taken him away but it left him in a pool of his master's blood as he woke up from the rain hitting his face. He found he had just his master's Sutra but the other Sutra that was there in that temple. The teen headed for the well in the town. He had to move on or this place might end up in flames if he didn't.  
  
Kitsune had been abandoned by his parents. His twin brother was taken away from him at an early age. He was left to wander the streets until he met up with a strange sanzo. At first sniff, he recognized this one was very different. He had demon blood albeit small so he decided to tag along until the person finally took him in. The other monks were adamant on him having a diadem as he was full youkai, a powerful one too. He refused to wear the limiter until Gohan ordered him to do so. So far he was often found at his new friend's side.  
  
"We might have to leave again, Kitsune." Gohan sat down at the edge of the well. "The demons are getting closer again." The teen sighed. His green eyes look up at his friend. "I just don't know what is going on any more."  
  
Kitsune nodded his head. His limiter was a golden band around his neck. He fingered the diadem. "Where will we go and why can't I take this thing off?" In a sense, he was still a child.  
  
"Now Kitsune if you didn't have that limiter on you..." Gohan looked about the town. "You be the one attacking the town's people." He put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "After my master's death I didn't know what would become of me. If you had not become my friend I would have gone mad." Gohan moved a piece of blue hair out of his eyes. "We don't have to leave right now but we must make plans to go soon."  
  
The fox demon smiled and hugged his taller friend. He glanced around the town with his golden eyes. He didn't remember what happened when his diadem came off, but a lot of people ended up hurt. As much as he wanted to and how annoying the diadem could be, he didn't take it off. He wasn't as dumb as most people perceive him to be. Recently, there had been an increase in the number of rogue youkai. "What plans do we have?"  
  
Gohan shook his head. "I really don't know what to do, Kitsune." The young Sanzo looked up into the sky. "Something is going on and I seem to be part of its center. The only thing we can do is prepare to leave. That means food and water and some sleeping bags for sure." Gohan rubbed the fox demon's head. "I guess we head for the next temple and find out if anyone knows what is going on with the demons." Gohan then looked at his hand. 'Mother...a taboo she was...but what does that make me?' "Let's have some lunch and make plans to go." The robes flap in the wind as the young Sanzo stood up and head for one of the restaurants in town.  
  
Kitsune rearranged his messy hair after the sanzo rubbed it. His golden eyes brightened at the thought of food, though they would be leaving within a short amount of time. For some reason, fate seemed to bring them together when they needed each other the most. Kitsune, being abandoned and lonely, had wandered from place to place in search of a friend, but no one was willing to accept him. Gohan didn't have many friends for his mother was a hanyou, someone who wasn't accepted by either demons or humans. "Let's find that food." He jumped up and grabbed his friend's arm before pulling him towards a particular restaurant where he smelled good food coming from.  
  
Gohan laughed out loud. "It's not going to run away." He smiled. His blue hair flew back to show off the red dot on his forehead, a mark of a Sanzo. He didn't understand why he had survived or how he even gotten away from that blood massacre. "Kitsune..."  
  
"Mou, but I'm hungry," Kitsune whined a bit before becoming serious. "Besides, we don't know when the next demon attack is going to be and I'm not at full strength." He would rather not think about the possibilities that they might not win the next battle. If he should lose his only friend, only the gods knew what he will do next.  
  
Green eyes rolled. "I know...but you don't have to drag me as well." Gohan smirked.  
  
"I'm not leaving you out of my sight!" Kitsune announced as they arrived at the restaurant. His family had left him and he didn't want Gohan to leave him either.  
  
"I won't leave you with out a fight." Gohan then stepped forward. "I will fight death it self to stay by your side." A warm bright smile crossed Gohan's face. "Now let's have lunch."  
  
Kitsune's eyes shined with tears. He had finally found the family he so desperately wanted. Likewise, he would rather give up his life than to see Gohan lose his. He entered the restaurant, only to have the people quiet down and stare at him as if he grown a second head.  
  
Bios:  
  
Gohan  
  
Race: ¼ demon, ¾ human  
  
Age: Late teens  
  
Hair: Blue with braid on the left side  
  
Eyes: Green  
  
Status: Sanzo  
  
Kitsune Hikari  
  
Race: Fox demon  
  
Hair: White  
  
Eyes: Golden  
  
Status: Unknown 


	2. The Sanzos Meet

Disclaimer: Jadej.j and Wingzero do not own any characters, except for Gohan, Kitsune, Mishu, and Atsu.  
  
Note: ^^U Sorry if there's any OOC. We try.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
Our Little Japanese Corner.  
  
Baka: Idiot  
  
Ero: Pervert  
  
Itai yo: That hurts! Or It hurts!  
  
Kappa: Water sprite  
  
Kitsune: Fox  
  
Mou: Too many translations.  
  
Sanzo: A high ranking Buddha priest. (or at least we think so. *checks Japanese dictionary*)  
  
Saru: Monkey  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
Gohan's staff hit the floor. "Enough. He will not hurt anyone." The young Sanzo glared at the people in the room. "He still has his limiter on." The air seemed to become thick with energy. "He is my friend and protector. If you have a problem with that, take it up with the Gods." Gohan then walked over to an empty table. "Kitsune?" He looked back at his friend.  
  
The people went back to whatever they were doing; however, they murmured something to each other. Kitsune hung his head in shame. It wasn't his fault he was born a demon, a rather weak one in his opinion, but nevertheless, he heeded Gohan's call and padded quietly over to the table before sitting down.  
  
A girl came over to the strange pair. "And what would you two like?" She smiled but Gohan knew she was scared of his companion.  
  
"Everything you have on the menu. My friend is very hungry." Gohan put the gold card down on the table. Being a Sanzo wasn't that bad at times.  
  
The fox demon finally looked up from the table. He smelled fear, radiating off the young girl. As much as he wanted a friend around his age, he knew she would run away before he got the chance to say a few words. Upon hearing the word food, he perked up immediately and a smile returned to his face.  
  
The girl nodded and hurried to the kitchen. "Don't worry Kitsune. We'll eat and then get what we need for our departure." Gohan smiled.  
  
"Let's see we'll need medical supplies, food, plenty of rope, sleeping bags, more food, transportation, ropes, more food," Kitsune ticked off on his fingers. With the limiter on, he had normal human ears, hands, and teeth. When it was off, he had white fox ears, a white tail, very sharp fangs, and claws.  
  
Gohan just smiled. If Kitsune wasn't fighting or sleeping he always talked about food. Moments later, the woman came back with their food. Gohan took his part of the meal, which was small. "Enjoy." The woman then disappeared in a flash.  
  
Even though the fox demon ate a lot compared to most humans and demons, he at least had good table manners, which wasn't the case when Gohan found him. He learned quickly after the many lessons. "Which village are we heading after this one?"  
  
Gohan closed his green eyes. "I'm not sure but we must find a temple. I must find out why the demons have been coming after me." Deep down Gohan knew the Sutras he had on his shoulders. "Let's finish up and get what we need on this trip." Gohan munched on his meal.  
  
Kitsune nodded his head. He knew that demons would come after Gohan's sutras and maybe the sanzo himself. Rumor said that if a demon ate a sanzo he or she would be given immortality, not that Kitsune wanted to try. "Will I have to stay outside?" He knew he wasn't welcomed in most temples or cities for that matter.  
  
"I don't know." Gohan was ashamed that other monks had turn their backs on his friend. "I just want some information. After I get it, we will leave." He squeezed Kitsune's shoulder.  
  
"Oh okay," Kitsune said before returning back to his lunch. He watched as the other people chatting about anything, but mostly about the recent demon activities. A few of them glared at the fox demon. He didn't react to it as they were obviously no match for him, true form or not.  
  
Gohan rolled his green eyes. Why would people think that every demon would want to kill them but as of late demons have been killing everyone they came across? He wanted to know why though. Gohan looked down at his hands: his blood. He had some demon blood in him but it was only ¼ . He frowned. "I need to know why, Kitsune...I must find out."  
  
The fox demon finished his meal within a record amount of time as he wanted to get out of there. The air was heavy with alcohol, cigarettes, and fear. He hated it when people feared him for being who he was. Licking the crumbs off the plate, he made sure to eat every last bit of his meal. Who knew if they were going to reach the next town within a day and might have to use rations? "I'm finished."  
  
Gohan was a bit slower but he was soon done. The woman came back and Gohan pay off the bill. "Time to go then." He stood up and headed for the door.  
  
Kitsune bounded after the sanzo, eager to step out into the fresh air. Once out of the restaurant, he took a deep breath and smiled. "No more foul odors."  
  
Gohan nodded. "I just don't understand some people. Sure a smoke, a drink once in awhile but to drink your life away is a waste."  
  
As Kitsune wasn't very familiar with this area, he knew he would easily get lost. He turned his only friend and family. "I never did understand humans. Someone around here should know the directions unless you do?"  
  
A smile crossed Gohan's face. "Well I know we have to go west but other than that..."  
  
Golden eyes scanned the people passing by. He finally settled on one person, milling his way through them. "We can ask him." The person being pointed out just so happened to be one of the local monks. From the looks of it, he seemed to be an apprentice, going on runs for his master.  
  
Gohan's green eyes followed Kitsune's finger. "Sounds like a plan." Gohan moved swiftly to the monk. "Excuse me."  
  
The monk apprentice turned around to greet the sanzo. "Greetings, sanzo- sama. We are honored and humbled by your presence." He was about to ask for a sermon but his eyes locked onto golden ones and he paled considerably.  
  
Gohan paled himself. 'Why did the gods make me a Sanzo.?' "Greetings. My guardian and I need information about all the demon's attacks. I wonder if your elders would know any thing."  
  
"Of... Of ... course," the monk apprentice stuttered, trying to sound coherent. "My masters are currently at the temple, offering their prayer to the gods." He shifted uneasily as the fox demon looked at him very curiously.  
  
"Kitsune is my protector. He has his limiter on at all times." Gohan pointed to the gold necklace. "And of course he listens to me and would never disobey me at all."  
  
"If you say so," the monk apprentice said hesitantly. "Please come this way. The temple isn't far and I must return to my duties. We're rather busy, but I'm sure my master is willing to make time for you." He motioned for the two to follow him.  
  
"I will not take too much of your master's time. I promise." Gohan stepped in behind the monk apprentice. "I do have a question for you though."  
  
"You may ask, but I cannot guarantee an answer, though I will try my best to give you what you need," the monk apprentice replied with a small smile. He was still in training but he kept up with the local evens and such. It was important to know the world around, because one way or another, it was going to affect his life.  
  
"Where would I find some good camping stuff? I need some sleeping bags that would keep us dry if it rains." Gohan walked along the path behind the monk.  
  
"Ah, that I can answer," the monk apprentice replied as he lead the two to the temple. "If you continue further down the road our temple is at, you'll find a nice shop to purchase your supplies at a fair price," he took a glance over at the demon, trailing behind the sanzo, "though it is not wise for you to bring him inside. You see the owner of the shop lost his wife to a rogue demon. He still remains bitter about it. We tried consoling him, but he wouldn't listen to us."  
  
Gohan looked at his friend. "I understand that. I lost my master to some rogue demons but it was Kitsune that brought me out of my sorrow." He lowered his head. "I would have gone mad or worst."  
  
The monk apprentice looked rather shocked but calmed himself when they approached the gates to the temple. "It's good to have friends." He opened the gates and directed them to where the other monks had gathered after their prayer. "I must be on my way. A pleasure making your acquaintance." With a bow, he left them to the other monks.  
  
Gohan returned the bow. "May the Merciful Goddess look after you." He then headed over to the other monks.  
  
The rest of the monks were discussing the recent demon activities and the message the kami's servant gave. None of them could make heads or tails about it. The oldest monk there, as there was no sanzo around, took charge of the situation as there were a few verbal disputes concerning the interpretation.  
  
Gohan walked closer to the group. "Good day to you all."  
  
The monks greeted Gohan with a respectful bow, but they were rather shocked at his companion.  
  
The oldest monk there stepped out from the group and addressed the young sanzo. "Greetings sanzo-sama, what brings you to our humble temple?"  
  
"I am passing through and I'm need of supplies as well I wish to know more about the demon's attacks." Gohan watch the monk's reactions.  
  
"I thought you might inquire about it," the older monk said, rubbing his chin and thinking a few things through. "I need to take care of assigning tasks, but in the meantime, Atsu," he motioned over towards one of the younger monks, "will show you to my studies."  
  
The young monk nervously stepped forward to meet the sanzo and his companion. He was anxious to meet the sanzo, but at the same time, he was scared of the demon.  
  
"Don't worry about my friend. He will never disobey me and his limiter is still on." He motioned towards to the gold necklace.  
  
"Of course, sanzo-sama," Atsu bowed a bit awkwardly. He gestured for the two to follow him.  
  
Gohan followed Atsu. "Do you know any thing about these attacks?"  
  
"They have been increasing for the past week," Atsu answered the question to the best of his ability. The elders hadn't let him on much of the information. "Earlier this month, there were a few random attacks, but it was nothing new. As the days went by, the number had increased steadily. Most of the townspeople are on alert and tension is high. Once we had four attacks in one day."  
  
Gohan shook his head. "What is going on? I don't like this at all." He closed his green eyes and listened to the wind for a moment. "I hope to find away to stop this trouble in some way."  
  
"We have been trying to locate the reason behind this mess," Atsu sighed. He wished he could help the elders. "My master and the other elders often discuss such matters without the presence of us young monks. I have recently graduated from my apprenticeship and became a full fledged monk."  
  
"That's good to hear. I have some bad news to tell the elders but that can wait for now." Gohan shivered from the memory of his own master dying in front of him as the light took him away. "I just need to know which way to go to stop this evil."  
  
"I hope you find a way and if you need it not that you would, I'm willing to help gather information for you," Atsu volunteered. He turned down a hallway and stood in front of a set of heavy oak doors. "This is my master's studies." Even though he wasn't an apprentice, he still called the elder monk his master. Some habits were hard to get rid of.  
  
"Thank you, Atsu. Kitsune and I might have to do this alone though. I've seen too much death even at my age." The young Sanzo touched his chest. "Too much blood." He turned and entered the studies.  
  
The studies had a two book cases full of books and scrolls. They were hazardously thrown onto the shelves as hardly anyone had time to organize them. Besides, in times like these, many people couldn't afford to keep their houses neat and tidy. The elder monk had attempted to keep his study somewhat clean, but even he had his limits. To one side, there was a desk with several papers scattered on it. An inkwell and a pen sat on top of the papers. A stamp with a pad stood off to one side. In behind the desk, there was a plush chair. In front, a ew chairs stood for guests to sit in. Near the book cases, there was a small couch and a tall lamp.  
  
Kitsune watched as Atsu bowed and say a formal farewell before leaving.  
  
"Sorry for sounding so dark..." Gohan walked over to the couch and sat down.  
  
"Do you think he would mind if I sat down?" Kitsune inquired while standing up. The people here clearly expressed their dislike or hatred for demons.  
  
Smiling Gohan moved over and pat the couch. "I don't mind at all my friend."  
  
Kitsune grinned and bounded over there before taking a seat next to his friend. "I wonder what's taking him so long." It was boring to wait for others.  
  
Gohan yawned, so much had happen to him and so fast as well. "He has many things to do first, Kitsune. He must make sure everything is in order before he sees me."  
  
Kitsune nodded his head. The monk seemed to be in charge of the temple and the other monks. It was then he felt something faint. He glanced over to his friend to see if he noticed it too.  
  
Gohan had stood up. "Kuso!" He quickly exited the room as he needed to know what the hell was going on.  
  
"Wait for me~!" Kitsune cried out as he stumbled to catch up with his friend's sudden movements. He felt youki in the area, moving at a fast rate.  
  
"I think they found me." Gohan's face paled for a moment. "I don't want another temple to burn because of me."  
  
Kitsune tilted his head in curiosity. He knew he sensed youki but it didn't seem to be threatening. "Don't you think we should wait?"  
  
Gohan felt strange for a moment. "I don't know." He shook his head. The blue hair fell into his eyes. "I don't know any more."  
  
Moments of silence passed.  
  
Gohan took a breath. "If these demons were attacking we would have heard something by now." Green eyes look at Kitsune. ____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
"Mou..... are we there?" Goku whined from the back of the jeep, only to be rewarded with a smack from the paper fan of doom as he thought it to be. "Itai yo!"  
  
The group had stopped outside of the temple, but being the bakasaru he was, Goku didn't think it was one.  
  
Hakkai sweat dropped. "Now let's see if any one will talk to us." He headed up the temple steps.  
  
"Baka Saru. We don't have time to go eat." Gojyo headed after Hakkai.  
  
Goku glared at the hanyou. "Who ever said I was hungry? I was going to pass out from your foul odor!" With that, the saru ran behind Sanzo, using him as a human shield.  
  
Sanzo merely rolled his eyes and knocked on the door.  
  
Hakkai smiled as Gojyo shouted at Goku. "I would have taken a bath but no you took the whole water hole for your self."  
  
The doors opened wide, cutting off any retort the saru had. A young monk stood there, his eyes wide and his jaw literally on the floor. Not too long ago, another sanzo had visited their little temple.  
  
"You should close your mouth before you attract any bugs," Sanzo said, looking at the shocked monk. He glared at his companions, meaning for them to be quiet especially the baka saru. "We heard another sanzo was in the area."  
  
"Yes, he is," Atsu stuttered. He had led the two to his master's studies. "He's here if you would like to speak to him." He moved aside to let Sanzo and co through the door.  
  
Gojyo smirked. He had won in a sense one of his and Goku's arguments.  
  
Hakkai was behind Sanzo. "We are in luck then aren't we to find the other Sanzo..." His voice stopped. A teen was standing in the room with another youkai beside him.  
  
Gojyo had hit Goku's head as he entered the room. "So what do we have?"  
  
Sanzo looked over at the other sanzo and the youkai near him. The limiter looked similar to his saru's but it was a choker or a necklace. "So you must be the other sanzo we've been hearing about?"  
  
Goku meanwhile was in a staring contest with the other youkai. The pair of golden eyes looked at each other with curiosity. Hakuryu had perched himself on Hakkai's shoulder and was dozing off after having traveled for such a long distance.  
  
Gohan didn't take note of Sanzo yet. It was the other youkai he wanted to know. He heard Sanzo speak to him. "I guess so...who are your companions?" He had to hold back a giggle at how both gold eyes youkai were acting. "This is Kitsune." He moved his hand to his friend's shoulder.  
  
Gojyo looked at the young Sanzo. "Man, he's just a kid what kind of trick is this?"  
  
Hakkai for once stared at his friend. "Now Gojyo let him explain his state first."  
  
Sanzo twitched and held his trusty gun at Gojyo's head, point blank. "You will not say a single word while I talk with him. I don't want him to be getting the wrong ideas. Do you understand?" He needed answers, but knowing the hanyou's big mouth, he wasn't going to get much if Gojyo didn't shut up.  
  
Goku grinned like an idiot. He wasn't alone. The other youkai had a limiter like his.  
  
"Hi, I'm Goku." He already knew the other's name so he didn't ask for it. "The pervert with the red hair and foul odor is Gojyo. The nice one over there is Hakkai. Hakuryu is the small dragon." He pointed towards his sun. "That's my sun, Sanzo."  
  
"Please just call me Gohan. Good to meet you Goku, Gojyo, Hakkai and," Gohan had move over to Hakkai. "Hello Hakuryu." He reached out to rub the small dragon's head. Gohan smile brightened. Hakkai had to smile at Gohan. Gojyo on the other hand growl at Sanzo.  
  
The elder sanzo removed his gun from Gojyo's head and placed it back in his robes. "You wouldn't happen to know who's in charge of here." He glanced over at the two golden eye youkai who were currently playing with each other in their carefree ways. As much as he wanted to speak to the other sanzo and the head monk, he didn't want Goku to be hyperactive during the meeting.  
  
"That would be my master," Atsu spoke up. He decided to step out of the conversation as he noticed the other sanzo had a gun, a rather large one too.  
  
Gohan turned and looked at the elder Sanzo. "How did you know I was in the area?" Green eyes look into violet eyes.  
  
Gojyo lean up against the wall. He wasn't in the mood to argue with Sanzo at the moment. He didn't want his head blown off either. He just huffed and went to light a smoke.  
  
"Let's say a little birdie in the form of a demon told us," Sanzo replied. "This was the nearest town at our previous location so we thought we'd check it out." He glanced over to Atsu. "Where is your master?"  
  
"If you follow me, I'll show you," Atsu replied. He didn't know why Gohan was out here when he already led him to his master's studies.  
  
Gohan nodded. "I'm sorry I left your master's studies but when Kitsune felt youkai's energy nearby. I just didn't want to see another temple being burn to the ground." He lowered his head.  
  
Gojyo lit the smoke.  
  
Hakkai could feel the sadness in Gohan suddenly. "Come let's go see the elder monk then."  
  
Atsu looked at the two younger youkai play fighting. "Are they coming too?" He didn't want to see his master's studies in ruins with their aggressive playing.  
  
Sanzo merely shrugged. He didn't care whether or not the saru was with him. Also he didn't want any distractions.  
  
"Kitsune, why don't you and Goku remain here for a moment? So you two can get to know each better." Gohan remained beside Hakkai.  
  
"Okay," Kitsune chirped and ran after Goku.  
  
The blonde haired sanzo watched as the two played in the courtyard. The saru had better not get into any trouble. On the other hand, this was a way for the baka to release his excess energy. "Let's go." He turned and followed Atsu.  
  
"I'll stay here and watch the monkey." Gojyo blew a puff of smoke.  
  
Gohan look up at Hakkai. "Coming?"  
  
A small smile crossed Hakkai's face. "Sure." Gohan and Hakkai followed Sanzo and the monk.  
  
Again Atsu showed the visitors the way to his master's study. "He'll be here any minute now. The last time I saw him, he was giving the last orders of the day out."  
  
Sanzo nodded his head in acknowledgement and took a seat on one of the chairs, ignoring the others.  
  
Gohan sat down on the couch again. Hakkai sat down beside Sanzo. "At least Goku made a friend today."  
  
"Then maybe that saru wouldn't be pestering me as much," Sanzo snorted. He wanted to smoke a cigarette, but he didn't want to ruin this nice place or did he?  
  
"Why do you call Goku a monkey?" Gohan asked.  
  
Hakkai rubbed the back of his head and let out a small laugh. "Why don't you tell him Sanzo?"  
  
Why did he call Goku a saru? "It's none of your business why I call him that," Sanzo turned away to look out the window.  
  
"I'm sorry." Gohan sigh. "Kitsune is a fox demon. I just never heard of a monkey demon before..." His voice was small. Hakkai looked at Sanzo.  
  
"What?" Sanzo asked his only companion out of their strangely assembled group without turning around. He was only being himself, cold and distant. Why should he act differently?  
  
Hakkai said nothing. Gohan was confused. "Isn't Goku your friend?"  
  
"He's my charge," Sanzo replied with a voice that meant he didn't want to further into this topic.  
  
Hakkai sighed inside. "How did you end up with Kitsune?" He looked at Gohan, changing the topic away from a volatile one.  
  
The blue hair, green eye Sanzo was playing with the Sutra on his shoulder. He looked up at Hakkai. "I found him when I was at my lowest point in my life. He helped me get out of that dark mood. I still had my master's blood on my robes..." His eyes turned darker.  
  
The door opened and the elder monk stepped into the room. He scanned the other's postures and attitude, for physical communication. The older sanzo was obviously ticked off and wasn't in the mood for long conversation by the way he was looking out the window. The younger sanzo had either told a painful even or was thinking about it. The other seemed to be more neutral. The dragon of course was still napping on Hakkai's shoulder. "Please excuse my tardiness. There has been too much tasks and not enough help."  
  
Gohan snapped out of his dark mood. "That's alright. Thank you for fitting us into your busy time." The young Sanzo stood up and bow. "I came here to find out about the demon's attacks and to get some camping gear for me and my company, Kitsune." Gohan sat back down.  
  
Hakkai nodded. "Yes thank you for the time."  
  
Sanzo tore his eyes away from the window to look at the elder monk, though he said nothing. He wasn't much of a conversationalist anyways and his companion would understand.  
  
"Yes, I've heard from Atsu you wanted information," the older monk stated. He sat down in his customary seat behind his desk. Flexing his finger, he leaned back in his chair. "My name is Mishu. Don't ask where my colleagues picked up that nickname for me, but I guess it stuck. Anyways, as you know we have been having trouble with the surrounding youkai lately. The increase started about a week ago. I think they might be looking for something or someone. They haven't given us a real answer as to why they target our small town."  
  
Gohan lowered his head. "It's me. I think they are looking for..." His voice became small again. He hated being mark by the demons. "Sanzo...do you know why the demons are after people like us?"  
  
Hakkai was in a bit of shock. He realized Gohan had no idea what had been going on with Sutras.  
  
"They are after our sutras," Sanzo replied with a cold voice. He too hated being targeted by rogue demons, but that couldn't be helped. His former master had given him the sutras before dying, making him the next sanzo. "There is also a rumor as well. If a demon eats a sanzo, he or she will gain immortality. There's also that reason."  
  
"But unknown to the demons that just a rumor." Hakkai put up his finger. "Remember Renli she ate a Sanzo and you killed her easy."  
  
Gohan blinked. "Does that mean Sanzo and I are the last sanzos?"  
  
"I doubt it," Sanzo replied with a snort. "There's at five around the world. So there must be at least two more, I would think." He glanced over to Mishu.  
  
"I do not know the exact numbers, but I think he's right," Mishu placed his arms down on the desk. "There have been rumors about powerful youkai that need limiters in order to stay sane. Let's hope we don't encounter any of them."  
  
Hakuryu stirred on Hakkai's shoulder. He chirped and nuzzled his cheeks, meaning he wanted to be let out.  
  
Gohan looked at the white dragon. "Hello.." He smiled.  
  
Hakkai smiled too. "Okay Hakuryu I'll let you out." He stood up and opened the door to let the small dragon out. "You go check on Gojyo and Goku okay?"  
  
The dragon/jeep chirped with enthusiasm before taking off and flying down the hallway at a fast rate. A monk nearly fell over just as the little dragon passed over him.  
  
Hakkai smiled and waved at the monk. He then slipped back into the room.  
  
Gohan pull on his robes. He was still confused about some things. "Why would they want the Sutras?"  
  
"I wouldn't have any ideas," Mishu shook his head. He wasn't a sanzo; therefore, he had no knowledge of it. He glanced over to the other sanzo, hoping he would shed some light on this issue.  
  
"Gyumao's revival."  
  
Gohan's eyes widened. "Gods that's not good."  
  
"We're on our way west to prevent it from happening, but we were sidetracked when we heard another sanzo was in this vicinity."  
  
Gohan looked down at his lap. "So all those demons that been attack me want to use the Sutras to revive Gyumao." He felt his stomach twisting inside him. Hakkai noted Gohan was not looking so good now.  
  
"They have been attacking sanzos or at least I believe them to be," Sanzo spoke up. He noticed Mishu had been awfully quiet. The monk must have not known about such things. "Either you get used to it or hand over your sutras to someone who can and I'm not saying to me either. I have enough on my hands as it is." He could be tactful when he wanted to but he needed to make a point and if it took a good punch to make Gohan get out of his self pity, then he would volunteer.  
  
"I already have two Sutras...I was with my master when he was visiting another Sanzo..." The blue hair teen took a breath. "He made me a Sanzo as a demon ripped him in two. I was blinded by a light and woke up in a blood of his blood. It was raining hard..."  
  
"You don't have to say more," Mishu said with sympathy. He didn't know what it was like to have his own master killed before his eyes. His master had died from old age and most likely, he will pass down his position as head monk to his former apprentice when he was old enough. "I take it you need supplies?"  
  
Hakkai and Gohan nodded in union. Hakkai chuckled. "It seems we all need supplies."  
  
"I would take you there myself, but as you can see, I'm literally swamped with work and papers," Mishu sighed and looked wistfully out the window. He wished it was the good old days, where they could take their time and have fun when they were finished with their tasks. "I hope you know where it is. If not, I'll point you in the right direction." 


	3. A pair of Harisens

Disclaimer: Gensomaden Saiyuki has never or will belong to us, Jadej.j or Wingzero.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Learn Japanese with JJ and Wingzero!  
  
Baka = Idiot  
  
Ero kappa = Perverted water sprite  
  
Hanyou = half demon  
  
Harisen = paper fan  
  
Itai yo = That hurts  
  
Kitsune = Fox  
  
Saru = Monkey  
  
Youkai = full demon  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
"Regular Speech"  
  
Scene change -------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Note: We're trying our best to keep the characters IC. So if some of 'em act a little OOC at times, we're really sorry. ^^U One of us happens to be a newbie to the series.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Gohan stood up. "I know where to get the camp gear thank you." Then he headed for the door. "Take care Sanzo, Hakkai." He then fled through the doorway.  
  
Hakkai stood up next. "Something is not right, Sanzo?"  
  
"Hm... I have a feeling he's hiding something," Sanzo said also standing up. It was something that apparently threatened lives or he would have stuck around, but enough about it, they have a mission to continue. "Let's go. It's not our primary concern now. We need to head west."  
  
"But Sanzo." Hakkai couldn't help but feel Gohan's sadness in his heart. He shook his head. "As you wish then."  
  
Sanzo knew Hakkai was upset over his coldness towards the young sanzo, but they were all duty bound. He wasn't used to seeing the other without a smile. "We're bound to run into him if he's on his way west." He nodded to Mishu as a way of saying good bye.  
  
"Good luck," Mishu said with a bow. They were going to need all the help they could get.  
  
Hakkai walked out the doorway. He looked to see if he could see the young Sanzo at all. No sign at all. "He seems so alike but different from you Sanzo. Do you think it's wise to leave him alone, even though he has Kitsune with him."  
  
"Of course he's different," Sanzo said, inwardly rolling his eyes. He hated to dwell on the past and decided not to pursue the topic. "You cannot force him to come with us just as you cannot make the sun rise from the west. Everyone has their own path as we have ours."  
  
"I know we can't force him, Sanzo but you never ask him either." Hakkai smiled.  
  
"Do I look like the type to ask?" Sanzo asked like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"It's you that should ask though, Sanzo." Hakkai keep smiling.  
  
"Whatever," Sanzo replied. He headed back the way they had come from and stepped out of the temple into the sunshine. "Oi Saru, Pervert! We're leaving!"  
  
"Okay!" Goku yelled back and bounded over towards them. His friend, Kitsune, had left a few minutes ago with the other sanzo. They were in an awful hurry, which confused the poor little saru.  
  
Gojyo stamped out his smoke. "You really know how to treat your own right don't ya, Sanzo. That sanzo was trying not to cry when he pick up his fox. You did something wrong, didn't you?"  
  
Sanzo merely whacked Gojyo with his paper fan as he wasn't in the mood to argue. Sure, he sounded cold heart, but it was his way of caring for people. He often use rather sharp words to get people back on track. 'Reality bites, get used to it.'  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Gohan had stop in front of the camp store. "Wait here please, Kitsune. Remember that the shop owner hasn't gotten over his wife's death." He rubbed his green eyes. He couldn't cry in front of the elder sanzo. 'Why do I feel like I'm a lost child all of a suddenly?' Gohan push the door open and enter the shop.  
  
Kitsune stared at the shop's door with a confused look. He wasn't sure his friend was okay, even though he said he was.  
  
The owner of the shop was a young man in his mid to late twenties. He had short black hair and was on the muscular side. Currently, he was helping another customer with their supplies.  
  
Gohan took a breath and head for the sleeping bags. He liked Goku and Hakkai. They were nice and Kitsune needed more friends than just him. He wanted to get to know the other Sanzo. He needed to know more about the Sutras he wore. 'I must ask him. I need to know what the hell to do with them.'  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Gojyo huffed. "Your cold mood might be good with adults, Sanzo but Gohan just a kid."  
  
Hakkai said nothing he didn't know what to say.  
  
Sanzo rolled his eyes outwardly. If Gojyo wanted him to be good with kids, then why wasn't he good to Goku? "What's with this sudden care for children?" His hand was on his gun just in case this was some sort of trap. They had left Goku and Gojyo outside the temple while they dealt with pressing issues. What unnerved him was the kappa's sudden liking for children.  
  
"It's what Kitsune said about Gohan. It chills me to the bones okay." He put up his hands.  
  
Hakkai looked at Sanzo. "There is room in the jeep for both boys but like you said we can't force them to come with us."  
  
"Aw," Goku pouted, He wanted to have someone his age around, but like Hakkai said, they couldn't force the two to come. Hakuryu was nowhere to be found so they had no choice but to stay for awhile, even if Sanzo disapproved of it.  
  
Back at the shop, the owner finished his business with the group of travelers and made his way to the young sanzo looking at the sleeping bags. "Is there anything you need help with?"  
  
Gohan turned around to look at the man. "Ah two sleeping bags, please." He didn't know why his heart was racing.  
  
"What sizes would you like them? We adult and children sized sleeping bags?" Of course he knew the sanzo needed one adult sleeping bag, but he wasn't sure about his companion.  
  
"Child's and Adult's sleeping bags that are waterproof please."  
  
The shop owner grabbed one of each size, which were also waterproof. "Is there anything else you need?" He was strong enough to carry both of the bags as he had to carry heavy boxes on a daily basis. Unfortunately, his strength couldn't save his wife. He was left with two children, whom he had to raise on his own. His mother helped him with his children.  
  
"Water canteens and a backpack please." Gohan held out his gold card.  
  
"Right away, sir," the shop owner hopped to it and grabbed the objects from the shelves. He placed the water canteens in the pack as he already knew about them. Plus this was a monk of the highest stations possible. Once done, he rung up the purchases and charged it on the gold card. "Do you need help carrying this to your transportation?"  
  
"I have no transportation but thanks for the help. I should be fine." Gohan picked up the backpack and the two sleeping bags. "Take care." The young Sanzo bow and head for the door.  
  
"You take care yourself," the shop owner called to him. "There are several demons running loose around here. No telling what they might do to you." His hand clutched his heart as he remembered his wife drying in front of his very eyes. Good thing neither of their children witnessed it.  
  
"I will and thank you again." Gohan exited the shop.  
  
"Are you finished?" Kitsune pouted a little. He was tired of watching the people shy away from him.  
  
"Yes let's go." Gohan tossed him a sleeping bag. "At least now we will keep warm at night." His voice was unhappy. "We better get going." With the backpack on his back Gohan started walking to the gate of the temple.  
  
Kitsune caught the sleeping bag with ease and followed behind the young sanzo. He wore a frown instead of his usual smile, seeing his friend depressed.  
  
Out of the blue, someone yelled, "ITAI YO!!!"  
  
Goku was rubbing his injured head and glaring at Sanzo. It was obvious the monk was in a foul mood after talking with the others and not being able to leave for their jeep was absent.  
  
Gohan stopped and looked at the elder sanzo. 'Why am I acting like a fool.' He shook his head, his blue hair flap around. He started walking again.  
  
Both Gojyo and Hakkai look at Gohan then at Sanzo. "Well ya dumb monk ya got anything to say to ya small counter part?" Gojyo lit up another smoke.  
  
A fan descended upon an unlucky hanyou's head. No one insulted him and got away with it. In addition to it, he wasn't dumb. He just lacked a heart. "We'll be heading West as soon as we can find that dragon. I'm guessing you're heading in that direction."  
  
Gohan felt his cheeks heat up. "Yes...sir..." The young monk held back the need to hug the elder monk. He could tell hugging wasn't his thing. "If it alright with you?"  
  
Hakkai smile grew. "Of course it is, Gohan. There is lot's of room in the jeep for both of you."  
  
Gojyo rubbed his head. "Idiot monk..."  
  
This of course earned him another whacking. No one insults Genjo Sanzo and gets away with it. He placed his trusty harisen back into his pockets. "As long as you stay out of my seat, I don't care if you come." He was referring to his seat up front besides the passenger.  
  
Goku and Kitsune were busy giggling at Gojyo's response to the whackings.  
  
"Hit the monkey the next time, Sanzo." Gojyo shook his head. "And where is our jeep any ways?"  
  
Hakkai shook his head. "I don't know where he flew off too. Sorry."  
  
Gohan moved closer to Sanzo. "A strange way to keep your friends inline, by hitting them over the head with a fan."  
  
"It works," Sanzo shrugged. "Besides, I'm not going to waste any of my bullets on their stupidity if necessary." Guns were hard to come by these days. People who actually knew how to use them properly were even rarer. Sanzo was one of those exceptions. His bullets were specifically designed to cause demons pain; whereas, normal bullets wouldn't.  
  
"HEY!!!" Goku shouted in protest after a minute or two of thinking.  
  
"Hakuryu!!! It's alright now. Gohan is coming too so please come out." Green eyes darted over to look at Hakkai. Gohan felt his cheeks burning now.  
  
"Something wrong Gohan. You ya got a fever?" Gojyo asked.  
  
The mentioned person shook his head. "No I..." He sighed. "Just surprised that all."  
  
No dragon came out of hiding. Goku was busy playing with Kitsune to not even notice. Kitsune wanted to have fun so he didn't bother with the absence of the small dragon. Sanzo on the other hand was brooding over something or another.  
  
It was then Kitsune heard Gojyo mention about his friend. "Are you sure about it?" He placed his hand over the young sanzo's forehead and frowned. "We must get you to a healer!"  
  
Gohan laughed out loud. "No it's not that I'm sick." His cheeks blush again. "I'm embarrassed that all. My feelings are all mix up at the moment." Gohan giggle again. "So much that I'm confused as well."  
  
Hakkai let out a sigh. He was glad Gohan was okay but Hakyryu hadn't showed up again. "Hakuryu please come out."  
  
Gojyo rolled his red eyes. "Oh I see now." He smirked.  
  
Gohan turned to Sanzo. "May I borrow your Harisen?" His hand twitched.  
  
Sanzo raised his brow and wondered what on earth the other could be thinking. He wasn't the type of person to share, but if the ero kappa was going to be injured, why not? The harisen soon was handed over.  
  
Gohan nodded to Sanzo before the harisen flew and whacked the ero kappa over the head. "Keep your opinions to yourself." He crossed his arms and held out the harisen to Sanzo. "Thank you." His cheeks were still red.  
  
"Kisama! You brat didn't have to hit so hard." Gojyo growled.  
  
Another harisen descended on the poor kappa's head. As if one harisen toting sanzo wasn't enough, Gojyo now had to face the wrath of two! Some may wonder, where the hell did Sanzo get the other one? As a matter of fact, he had two to begin with. He just never broke his second one in. "That's for being an idiot."  
  
Gohan fingered the old harisen. "Here your harisen."  
  
"I didn't say anything to you ya cranky old monk." Gojyo glare at Sanzo. Sanzo pushed back the fan to Gohan and waved his other one, which happened to be much harder, making it good for whacking idiots. "Keep it, I have another one." He waved the other one in the air at the two idiots in his group, causing Goku to hide behind Hakkai. Even though Gohan stole from him, he guessed it wouldn't hurt to give the sanzo his paper fan. After all, he could teach Gohan the art of whacking idiots.  
  
Gohan fingered the paper fan. "Thank you." He slowly put the paper fan away in his robes. "I didn't mean to grab it. It's just Gojyo's words." He glared at the red head. He shook again. His mother's image came back to him full force. He shook his head again. "Jerk...." Gohan took a deep breath.  
  
"We had better go and look for Hakuryu then." Hakkai sweat drop. "Well that a good step isn't it."  
  
Gojyo slap his head. "Way to state the obvious..."  
  
Kitsune stopped fussing over Gohan to sniff the air. He tilted his head as he smelled something very strange. Meanwhile, Goku had stepped out from behind Hakkai and sniffed the air very carefully. The scent smelled very familiar and he knew it meant trouble for them. He tried putting a finger on what it was. "I smell blood, but it isn't human." He took one long whiff and cried it, "It's Hakuryu's!"  
  
Hakkai's face went pale. "Where Goku?" He was now worried about his friend, Hakuryu.  
  
Gohan didn't like what Goku said. "No..."  
  
Gojyo became more alert. "Don't leave us in the air monkey where is that smell coming from."  
  
'Please don't let him be dead.' Goku pointed in a direction before running off towards it. "This way!" He thought about the one yellow bird, who was his only friend back in his prison. It had died a long time ago and now he was afraid of losing the people he cared, even the ero kappa. Kitsune and Sanzo were not far behind him.  
  
Gohan was behind Hakkai who was behind Sanzo. Gojyo had the back of the group. "Man I should have not let him go out but he..." Hakkai was worry now.  
  
In the middle of a clearing, Hakuryu was struggling to make his way back to the group. He had gone out earlier to hunt small animals, but he hadn't expected to encounter demons. Trying to escape, he was caught by their attack and played dead until they left. His wing was useless and he lost quite a bit of blood. He whimpered as the pain tore through his body, but he needed to get back to his master.  
  
"Hakuryu!!!" Hakkai had push past Sanzo, Kitsune and Goku. He picked up the small dragon and start to heal him. "I don't think we be going any where soon." Hakkai looked back at Sanzo. "He lost a lot of blood."  
  
Sanzo growled at no one in particular. 'This day was just getting better. ' He thought sarcastically to himself. "If I see whoever did this to him, I am going to introduce them to a little friend of mine, and no Goku it isn't you."  
  
The injured dragon managed to chirp a feeble thanks to his master. He nuzzled Hakkai, knowing he was safe.  
  
Gohan was now beside Hakkai. "Is there anything I can do? I'm also an apothecary." Gohan pull the small box he carry with him. He opened it to show many small bottles of drugs and potions.  
  
Hakkai blinked in surprise. "So you know the art of healing."  
  
Gohan nodded. "It was what I wanted to be but now...I'm a sanzo."  
  
Gojyo had taken up guard to watch for demons. "Those demons might be still around."  
  
"Nyoibo!" Goku summoned his red staff and took a defensive position around the perimeter. Kitsune likewise summoned his weapon. He stood on the opposite side as the saru.  
  
Sanzo pulled out his gun and stood over the two healers. He needed everyone to be safe for the mission. It wasn't gong to be easy, but then again nothing was. "You'll have to place a temporary bandage on him until we are within the town."  
  
Gohan nodded and pulled out a roll of cloth to tend to the little white dragon's wing. "Okay I stopped the bleed for now."  
  
Hakkai pulled Hakuryu to his chest. "We had better be going then." Gohan closed up his healer's box and put it away.  
  
Gojyo had his Shakuji out. "Let's go then before any one to attack us now."  
  
Sanzo took the point position in front. He wasn't going to let any demon stand in his way and his trusty gun made sure. Kitsune and Goku pulled up the rear. Out of all the healthy members, they were the fastest and could easily make it back. Hakuryu tried to gain as much heat as possible by snuggling into his master. He shivered and chirped in pain.  
  
Hakkai rubbed Hakuryu's head. "It's okay."  
  
Gohan moved along beside Hakkai. His own weapon was just inside his robes ready to attack anything that might hurt him or his new friends.  
  
Gojyo was behind the pair. "So what's now?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" Sanzo asked with sarcasm. "We're going to book three rooms at a nearby inn. The children will share a room. Hakkai and Gohan will take the other one, in case if Hakuryu needs immediate medical attention. Pervert, if you bring any women into our room, you're sleeping outside."  
  
"I understand. If I need a woman I'll go somewhere else then." Gohan look at Sanzo. "Okay..."  
  
Hakkai smiled. "Thank you Sanzo."  
  
"Let's not get all mushy until we're inside the town and count me out of it," Sanzo grunted. He hated showing his feelings, especially with strangers. Goku and Hakkai on the other hand showed their emotions on a daily basis. It wasn't hard to tell what the saru was feeling or thinking for that matter.  
  
Gohan was nervous again. "I feel like this is my fault again." Hakkai shook his head. "We get into all kinds of trouble all the time."  
  
"Yeah, Gohan don't blame yourself on this...it's those demons."  
  
Once inside town, Sanzo handed his gold card to the person behind the desk at the inn. "Three rooms and make it snappy." He wanted to be inside before it started raining. As they were searching for their lost dragon, the skies became cluttered with dark clouds, signaling rain was on its way.  
  
"Of course sir," the middle aged man stuttered as he wrung up the expenses. He handed over the keys to the older sanzo and nearly passed out when he saw the gun Sanzo was carrying in his other hand.  
  
Sanzo gave one of the keys to the 'children' of the group. The other one was to Gohan as Hakkai had his hands full with an injured dragon.  
  
Hakkai and Gohan headed up the stairs with Hakuryu. Gojyo leaned against the stair well. "I bring ya both some dinner."  
  
Hakkai nodded to Gojyo. "Thanks."  
  
The two 'children' headed towards the eating area as they were famished. Sanzo accompanied them to make sure they didn't cause any trouble and to pay the bill as well. Not to mention, he needed to limit what they were eating as one of them, namely Goku, could eat a lot of food in one sitting.  
  
"I'm glad Hakuryu is okay." Gohan open the door to the room he and Hakkai were going to stay. "I need to tell Sanzo something but I'm scare on what he might say."  
  
Hakkai nodded and carried Hakuryu into the room. "First let's look after Hakuryu. Then we'll talk to Sanzo." Hakuryu slowly opened his eyes. He glanced over at the two men hovering near him and chirped feebly as he was in an uncomfortable position.  
  
Hakkai gently put down Hakuryu down on a pillow. "There you go my friend." He rubbed the dragon's head. "You soon will feel better."  
  
Gohan had his healer's box open. He looked for a pain killer that could help the small dragon.  
  
Gojyo had gotten a few meals for himself, Hakkai and Gohan. He even got Hakuryu something to eat. He knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Gojyo step inside. "Here you to go." He put both meals on the table beside Gohan.  
  
"Thanks, Gojyo."  
  
The water demon smile. "I'll be next door if ya need help." With that said he left the room.  
  
Hakuryu chirped a grateful thanks before devouring his portion, but he was careful not to injure himself further. Meanwhile downstairs, the other three people of the group were settling in.  
  
Gohan heard the rain coming down now. He looked down at the Sutras on his shoulders. He turned and saw Hakkai looking out the window. "I take it you don't like the rain either."  
  
Hakkai turn and look at the boy. "Yes it bugs me a bit. Sanzo also has troubles with the rain."  
  
Gohan's head hurt again. He gasped and felt to the floor.  
  
Hakkai jump up and pick up Gohan. "What's wrong?"  
  
Gohan look up at Hakkai. "Sorry the rain; it sometimes makes my head hurt." He sighed and gripped the healer's arm. "I need to tell you all...about something...I don't want to keep secrets any more..." He hid his head in Hakkai's chest.  
  
Hakkai rub the boy's head. "Shhh....it's okay."  
  
Gojyo had heard the thud in the room. "What happened?"  
  
Hakkai look up at his friend. "Gohan got a head ache. Can you go get the others? Gohan has something to tell us."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Goku and Kitsune chatted about this and that while they were eating. Some of the patrols were backing away from the two, recognizing them as demons. It wasn't hard for someone to notice the two golden diadems on either his forehead or neck.  
  
"Take a picture it last longer," Sanzo growled at the crowd. He was extremely irritated with their situation and the weather. Now was not a good time to pester this sanzo, especially when he couldn't smoke due to one fox demon, who kept on insisting it was bad for his health. Yup, Sanzo was as friendly as a woman on her regular monthly cycle. Not a good combination when a gun was added into the equation.  
  
Kitsune poked at Goku while Sanzo was busy reading a newspaper from who knows where.  
  
"Why is Sanzo being so crabby?" He stuffed a chicken dumpling into his mouth.  
  
"He doesn't like the rain," Goku said thoughtfully. He remembered the last time it rained and his master was seriously cranky. "It reminds him of his past. I think he's being sour because he needs his cigarettes, and we were delayed on our journey."  
  
"I can here you." Suddenly a fan came crashing down on both youkais' skulls.  
  
"ITAI YO!!!" came the scream of the two.  
  
"Mou.... what was that for?" Goku glared at Sanzo. This had to be a record high of how many times he had been hit over the head with Sanzo's infamous harisen. "I was only answering his question as you weren't in the mood to."  
  
Kitsune on the other hand was never whacked with any sort of object, but he might as well get used to it for Gohan now owned a paper fan. He too glared at the rather pissed off sanzo; however, he wisely kept his mouth shut.  
  
"I don't like people talking behind my back," Sanzo snapped at the two of them. "Or in front of me as a matter of fact." He went back to reading the newspaper and eating his portion of the dinner.  
  
Gojyo appeared. "Ah sorry to cut in ya eating time but Gohan collapsed and wishes to speak to us all. If you got the time."  
  
"This had better be important," Sanzo said standing up. He noticed the other two were just staring. "If you're that hungry, pick up the food and let's go."  
  
The two of them somehow managed to carry the leftovers to the room. Sanzo merely trailed behind the small group.  
  
At this time Hakkai helped Gohan sit up on the bed. The young Sanzo had taken a pain killer for his head ache. "I'm sorry..."  
  
Hakkai rub the boy's arm. "It's not your fault."  
  
Gojyo knocked on the door. "Here we are."  
  
"Someone had better explain what is going on around here," Sanzo hated being left in the dark. He leaned against the nearby wall, avoiding the window. He loathed the rain and the rain loathed him in return. 


End file.
